Bifur
Bifur was a dwarf in Thorin Oakenshield's Company. He had an axe in his head as a result from fighting at the battle of Azanulbizar. He could only talk Khuzdul. He swore to find the orc who put this axe in his head. He created toys to sell while on their journey. He was the cousin of Bofur and Bombur. History Bifur was a descendant of the Dwarves from Moria but not one of Durin's folk. He was a member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield along with 12 other dwarves and went on the quest to the Lonely mountain. Bifur faught against the trolls in Trollshaw forest with the other dwarves and was captured. He was rescued when Gandalf arrived and brought the sunlight into the troll camp, turning the trolls to stone. Bifur later ran from the Hunter Orcs and Gundabad Wargs near the hidden pass and used his boar-spear to kill the Orc who fell near their hiding place. The sound of the Orc's screams alerted Yazneg to their position and they stopped chasing Radagast to pursue Bifur and his fellow company. The Company then came to Rivendell by traveling through a hidden passage in the rock and rested in the elven valley. They left before the elves could stop them and traveled across the Misty Mountains. It began to storm as they traveled up a rocky path and they witnessed the battle between three Stone Giants. After narrowly escaping the chaos they took refuge in a cave which happened to be a trap for the Goblins of Redhorn Pass. The ground opened up while they were sleeping and they fell into Goblin Town. They were brought before the Goblin King who eventually ordered them to be killed before Gandalf arrived and encouraged the dwarves to fight. Bifur and the other dwarves fought their way through the goblin tunnels and managed to escape. Bifur was present when Azog the Defiler attacked the company on the other side of the Misty Mountains in the pine forest. The dwarves climbed the trees and were eventually rescued by the Great Eagles who took them to the Carrock. After almost getting run down by Beorn the Skin Changer in Bear form, the company took refuge in Beorn's house for the night. In the morning Beorn had changed back to man-form and offered the dwarves horses to reach Mirkwood. Upon reaching the edge of the forest, Gandalf left the Dwarves and Bilbo Baggins on their own to go investigate the High Fells. Bifur fought against the Spiders of Mirkwood when the company was attacked by them. The Elves of the woodland realm led by Legolas Greenleaf and Tauriel ambushed the spiders and took the dwarves captive. Bifur was searched like the other dwarves and put in a cell. Bilbo, however, was not captured and managed to sneak in using the One Ring, freeing the dwarves from their cells and leading them to the wine cellars. Bifur got into a barrel as did the other dwarves and they escaped into the underground river which led to the lake of Esgaroth. Legolas ordered the river gate to be closed and the Elf Sentry managed to close it just in time, closing off their escape. Bolg and his Orc hunters attacked and killed the Elf sentries and while this was going on Kilî got out of his barrel and managed to open the gate. The current managed to carry the dwarves and Bilbo out of reach of the Orcs and the Elves. Upon losing the current the company got a ride into lake town with Bard the bargeman. Bifur was one of the Dwarves to go on the boat to the Lonely Mountain and enter the hidden door. Bilbo Baggins was sent in to find the Arkenstone as to have something to unite all the dwarves of Middle Earth under Thorin Oakenshield as king but Smaug was awakened and the Dwarves all entered the main mountain halls getting trapped inside. Thorin decided they were going to try and kill the dragon and so they made their way to the gold forges in small groups. Bifur was paired with Gloîn and they were forced to jump into hanging carts. When the time came they cut a rope and sent mining equipment all over the dragon. The Dwarves led Smaug into the Gallery of the Kings where they made a gold statue of Thror which melted and brought Smaug down with it. Bifur watched as Smaug burst out from the melted gold and broke through the front gate of Erebor, heading towards Lake-Town with destruction on his mind. The Dwarves were sitting outside the mountain while Smaug reigned destruction on Esgaroth and they noticed when Bard brought the dragon down with a black arrow and rejoiced. Thorin ordered them to look for the Arkenstone but when they couldn't find it he believed one of the Dwarves was keeping it from him. Bilbo had already found the jewel and was keeping it in his pocket. They moved stones in front of the front gate to stop any unwanted visitors. Bard and Thranduil brought an army of men and Elves to the front gate and Bifur wore Regal Armor, looking down at the army from the keep. Dain Ironfoot and the Dwarves from the Iron Hills arrived and attacked the Elves. Azog arrived and caught the armies by surprise, attacking the Elf and Dwarf armies with his legions of Guldur Orcs. Bifur and the other Dwarves in Erebor were ready to jump over the wall and aid their fellow Dwarves but Thorin ordered them not to. Eventually Thorin came to his senses and asked the Dwarves to follow him into battle one last time. Bifur and the other dwarves got rid of their regal armor and donned a lighter battle outfit. Bombur blew the horn of Erebor and they used a large bell to break the wall they had created to protect the mountain, running out to battle. Dain and the iron hills dwarf army regrouped and followed their king against the orc armies. Bifur got the axe in his head stuck in that of an orc and when the dwarves managed to get the orc off, it took the axe with it. Thorin, Filî and Kilî were killed during the final battle with Azog but the rest of the dwarves including Bifur survived and resided in Erebor with Dain Ironfoot as their new king. Appearances * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Erebor Dwarves Category:Dwarves Category:Dwarf Army Category:Company Of Thorin Oakenshield Category:The Hobbit Characters